my doom story'
by BadFanFictives
Summary: Don't worry, it has a happy ending. Sort of.


**Disclaimer:** ** _As per usual, this story was not written by myself and belongs to StoryProvider. And no, I don't know where part 1 is..._**

* * *

DOOM DEMONS PEPLE ARE ATTACK 2: THE SEQUEL

james lovrenen vas nov demon guy becaus he vas feel bad and sad becaus army friends dieded. "i is bad guy i cause deaths i must dies" so he punghed to nife and vas deds but wasnet!

HE VAS NOW DEMON AND TERROR AND DARK!

so he saiyed to other demon guys "demon gyus i am marine guy i knov earth defeng plan ve will kill human peple and rule allways ha ha hahaha" so they vas gointo do becaus james craszxy so he not thinks clear.

the doemon guys vas soon to earth and kill army peple and it dark and scarry nights and much terror and bad. "i vill find the wife and kill her becaus i tryed save me becaus to be her so army friends ded so wife must pay" james lovrenen yell mad lik deep evil so he kill more human guys

he vas very son to his homehous vere vas wife and military guy vas so james loovrenen kill militar guy and wife sayed "who is you" and james lovrenn sayed back that "I SAVED MILITARY GUY FRINDS BUT HAD TO LIVE TOO BECAUS I LOVES YOU SO I COULNET SAVE SO YOU CAUSE EVIL AND MUST DIE HAHAHAHAHA"

"james lovrenen you vare tricked becaus demen guys evil so you not thinks cleear i love you understand" but he didnet listensed but went hands at wife

"I WILL REPE YOU I VILL AVANG MY FRIENDS TEN I VILL KILL YOU" but wife kicked back to at him so james lovrenen flyed trought the windiows but was ok becaus demon supperstrenth "you can not hurts me im eternal" so he took plasma gun and fierd to the house witch was burns but wife vas runed to other place

"stop james ve are police guys ve arrets you" police guy peple sayed but vere plasmaed to at too and james vas soon finds the wife who vas in hidden ""no dont hurt me im your wife demons evil you are good man i know" she says but it too lat so james lovrenen killt the wife lik angry but then brite light came into sky!

"james lovrenen i am jesus you doed evil thing but reveng never good you acomplised noting" the light sayed so james felled sad at thegrass and cried tears of monsun like and knew that demons had tricked and sayed again that "god forgive me i sined sorry how do i defeat demons" so jesus camed to earth and to james lovrenen

"we must take ship and go to marsh to reserch base but ve kill demons who is here" so they did combat execisze and then demon guys came and they kill them vith kicks and pungh and the boss demon sayed""yuo canotn defeat me i must kill and rule" but ten james and jesus disagreeded lik ease so they shot lazer guns to demon boss guy who took a ship and goed to mars to make coulteratteck

"we musts stope him" james lovrenen sayed and jesus said "ve dont have ship" so he did miracle and there is ship so they goed becaus demons had to be stoped or death and darkness

when they came on mars it vas day and they sawed more demon peple and shoted and kicked at them until they seen the portal that conect demons and mars place "the portal must be destroy or is bads" jesus sayed and james and jesus kill more demons who was died but then they saw demon boss guy!

"YOUS VILL NOT DEFEAT ME I MUST RULE FOREVER " the boss guy sayed but they had to try anyway becaus demons was evil so jesus and james found two rocket guns and james shooted a rocket to demon boss but it not hurted

"why is this"james says and jesus sayed that "we must shoot two rokets to him in same time becaus that is teh weakness" but demon boss shoted fireball to james lovrenen so he vas almost dead but isnt yet but cold he shoot

"james lovrenenn they made you kill the wife use the soul energy!" so james took the last strengths so they shoot rockets to demon boss guy and demon boss guy felled to portal but didnet die but too big so portal colapse and so everything vas okay anhd all vas nice and happy!

but james lovrenen was to dieing so jesus comfortsed him and sayed taht "yours wife is awaits you" so he died pacefully and happy and vas soon with wife in heaven and they were happy forever and ever to the end of time and beond.

THE END!


End file.
